Catch 22 (1989)
Sammy Jo visits Tanner as he is playing basketball with the boys. Tanner is embarrassed to be without his shirt in the presence of Sammy Jo. Later, he pays her a visit at Delta Rho and he goes intimately next to her at Delta Rho with a fireplace going. There, the two profess their feelings for each other and do kiss. Alexis and Blake call a temporary truce to attend to Fallon who is recovering from the revelation that she killed Roger Grimes. The truce lasts until Alexis and Blake put Fallon to bed. Alexis tells Blake she is aware of The Collection and that it is community property, so she is entitled to half. The following morning Alexis goes to Sable and tells her that she has stopped pursuing Blake for the murder of Roger Grimes, so Sable can drop the lawsuit. Sable notes the timing is just a bit off. Fine then, Alexis invokes the name of Adolf Hitler and tells Sable to drop the lawsuit or else she will go after Blake with respect to The Collection. Sable really doesn't have the stomach anymore to battle Alexis. She just wants to raise her new child free from the lies and deceit. She tells Blake that she is dropping the lawsuit against Alexis and Alexis will leave Blake alone with respect to The Collection. Blake could not ask such a thing of her, but Blake really has no choice. Besides, it is best for Alexis to stay away from The Collection. Dex, Jeff and Zorelli figure out that Handler is somehow involved in the search for The Collection. What they do not know is that Handler is working for some mysterious woman who is after The Collection. The secret fort Danny, L.B. and Krystina had been referring to at several occasions was some mine shaft by the pump house where The Collection was hidden. Fallon begins dreaming of the lullaby she heard Krystina sing and it's source, some music box. Fallon convinces Krystina to take her to the music box. Unfortunately for them, Dennis Grimes was following them. He has found The Collection and is holding the two hostage until he can access it. Krystina won't stop crying so Fallon convinces Dennis to untie her so she can hold Krystina. The minute he does, Fallon hits him with a candelabra and then shoots him in the shoulder with the gun. The gun shot causes the mine to cave in, blocking the exit. Fallon is knocked out but comes to and assures Krystina that Dennis is dead. Except that she does not see his hand move. Sable and Alexis, along with Adam and Monica, have a signing ceremony at the Carlton. Alexis has finally stopped Sable from destroying her financially. Dex interrupts the ceremony and announces that Sable is pregnant and is going to help raise that child. All of this amuses Adam, who cannot stop with the snide remarks. Dex counts them off and when Adam hits three, Dex pounces. Adam fights back and in the course manages to push Dex and Alexis into the railing which breaks - sending the two crashing into the lobby. With Grimes in control of The Collection, Handler serves a search warrant on the Carrington Estate. Blake finds Handler and the two talk alone about getting to Fallon and Krystina. While Handler turns his back on Blake, Jeff barges in. Blake whacks Handler and turns the table. As Blake gets Handler to bring him to his daughters, Zorelli busts in to get to Handler. A commotion ensues and Handler grabs an officer's gun. Handler is shot (by either Zorelli or Blake) and Handler shoots Blake. As the series ends, Blake is lying with a gut shot to the stomach on the steps of the Carrington mansion, attended by several people. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Jeff Kaake ... Dennis Grimes * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Tony DeCarlo ... Rick * Patricia Mullins ... Angela * Ron Burke ... Uniform #1 * Ben Marino ... Uniform #2 * Robert Pescovitz ... Desk Sergeant Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Prior to the cancellation of the series, Joan Collins (Alexis) and Michael Nader (Dex) had announced their departures from the series, which explains their tumble over the balcony. An alternative version of this scene had been shot with Sable also being pushed off the balcony. * If Dynasty had been renewed, Diahann Carroll (Dominique) was rumored to have rejoined the cast. Note the numerous references to Dominique leading up to the final episode, including her aunt and uncle. * In the final episode, the crooked police captain meets with a mysterious woman who rides in a limousine. Who could it have been? Rumors say Lauren Hutton lend her voice to the woman (whose family name is "Elias" according to the script). Production details * Deleted scene: Tanner arrives at Delta Rho and asks to see Sammy Jo. * Alternative scene: The scene with Alexis and Dex falling down from the balcony was shot twice. In the alternative version, Sable was falling down with them. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: No coffee for me, thank you. Sable Colby: Not even laced with something? * Alexis Carrington Colby [about Sable]: How sweet, maybe now we can all have the pick of her next litter. References